Pokémon Azure and Scarlet
Pok'é'''mon Azure and Pok'é'mon Scarlet Versions are Pokémon games that will be made by Vacuum Inc. on Nintendo 3DS. It takes place after Generation V. It can connect with Pokémon Cyan and Orange versions. Story The player character (like in other games) is in his/her room. After going to down floor, player's mother says you should hurry to the professor's home to earn first Pokemon. Doing so, Kyne, a kid that recently moved into town say to you how he excited is that he will receive his Pokemon too, and he rushes to the laboratory. You follow him, but, unlucky, bridge breaks under you and Kyne. Player is then attacked by Magikarps, and Kyne was yelling for help. Quickly, the professor runs and throws his bag for you to choose Pokemon. After choosing it, the player battles Magikarp, and climbs on land. Later, Kyne and player are in professor's lab receiving their Pokedexs and Pokeballs. Later, player goes to his home and tells his/her mother what happenen. Them, she allowed you to go on adventure and you receive your adventuring clothes. After that, Kyne rushes to you and shows you road to Gacho Town and gives you a few Pokeballs, and he runs to the town ahead. Later, when you arrive in town, you accidentaly run into a mailman named Porte, and after talking to him a bit, he suggers to sign up in Mailpost in town. As soon as you enter, Kyne accidentaly runs at you and challenges you to battle (which is the first Trainer battle in game). After battle, he says that there is a small tourmanent in near town, and he rushes there. After a while, Porte runs there too. Later, when you arrive in Falbael City, you found the city is attacked by Cargos. Kyne them appears and says he is trying to get rid of them, and suggest you to help too. After defeating all of them (or catching), Kyne challenges you and uses his newly catched Cargo. ''More to come... Characters *Louc, male player character. *Dana, female player character. *Kyne, the rival *Professor Fule, the professor of Tanfo region. *Porte, a postman and a reccuring character. *Einez, leader of Team Freeze Gym Leaders *Ratchel, first gym leader, he doesn't have a speciality, but haves Pokemon best for constructions. New Features There are so far revealed new features: *PokéBank, which let's you store money and send them to other players. *A brand new region. *Ability to use weather-changing moves out of battle. *You can now check your friends' boxes. *You can buy clothes and wear them. *Biking races. *The Time Machine, which allows you to re-do some of events from game, and changing graphics to 8-bit. Changes to Pokemons *Tropius base stat total is now 490, and got wider moveset, because it now have a pre-evolution. *Most of old Pokemon can learn new attacks. New Moves *Ram (Normal type, Base power of 60 with accurancy of 100, works similiar to Quick Attack) *Shadow Smack (Dark type, Base power of 70 with accurancy of 100) *Steel Head (Steel type, Base power of 50 with accurancy of 90) *Fire Up (Fire type, raises power of Fire attacks used by user) New Trainer Classes *Naughy Boy *Mailman *Freeze Grunt *Guide *Shopkepper *Construction Chief New Items Items *Aroma Incense (increases wild Pokemon encouter rate, causes Tropius egg to be a Tropling egg) Medicine *Hot Chocolate (rescores 100 HP and heals from freeze) Pokeballs *Day Ball (the higher catch rate is when the earlier time it is) *Zap Ball (the higher catch rate is when the enemy is Electric-type Pokemon) *Young Ball (the higher catch rate is when the enemy is a baby Pokemon) New Pokémon There are so far revealed new Pokémon: *Vald (A bird pokemon, sort of Pidgey or Starly) *Kard (Vald's evolution) *Cargo *Carmelo (Cargo's evolution) *Tropling *Mosre *Erupte (Mosre's evolution) *Shockte (Mosre's evolution) *Wavete (Mosre's evolution) *Sharpee *Belpen (Sharpee's evolution) New Locations Tanfo Region *Flovil Town: A town which is on sea. It is player's hometown, and is at corner of the region. As the player doesn't have Surf while he/she is in the town for first time, he/she must explore on series of bridges. There is also an far island, which haves a Blue Flute on it. *Gacho Town: A town that is found after walking trough Route 301. It has an Post Station, where Porte works. You can also find Pokemon Center and Pokemart there. You can fish there to find a Finneon, which are rare in the region. *Falbael City: The first big city to be found in game. There is one of two department stores from Tanfo, and first gym. At first, the city is attacked by Cargos, so you can't access all areas, but after defeating them, you can go to most of areas. Battle Island *Fan Tower: A place where you can battle various Fantendo users' OCs. As this place is at Battle Island, it can be only accessed after beating Elite Four, plus after getting atleast one silver print. Routes *Route 301: A route which is near Flovil Town. Because of that, most of route is also covered in the water. You can find some wild Pokemon there. You can find there two Potions and a Pokeball. After getting third badge, owner of Bicycle Shop can be found there on Sundays. There is list of Pokemon able to be found there: #Vald #A New Pokemon #Bidoof (Insert Diamond into DS slot) #Caterpie (Insert Heart Gold into DS slot) *Route 302: A route near Gacho Town. The route is rather longer that most of routes, but you can find some good Pokemon there. You can find a Pokeball there and a Tiny Mushroom via Itemfinder. There is list of Pokemon able to be found there: #Tropling #Vald #A New Pokemon #Kricketot (Insert Pearl into DS slot) Gallery Trainers AzureScarletposrival.png|Kyne (Rival). Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Fan-Games Category:Fan Game Category:Uil Team's Things Category:Pokemon Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:3D Games Category:Fan games Category:Pokemon Games Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon